


your girlfriend

by raikkonen (armario)



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/M, Lewis is Trying, Misgendering, Trans Female Character, Unintentional Transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:51:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21606931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armario/pseuds/raikkonen
Summary: Just for one night, Lewisdidhave a girlfriend called Nicole.
Relationships: Lewis Hamilton/Nico Rosberg
Kudos: 34





	your girlfriend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [singlemalter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/singlemalter/gifts).

> title from the blossoms song
> 
> i tried to make this as realistic as possible. 
> 
> don't read if misgendering of a character would upset you; even though lewis isn't intending to do it. 
> 
> requested (as a forfeit actually) ❤️ hope you enjoy!

They'd purposefully gone to a club where they didn't think they'd meet anyone they knew, but of course that didn't work out. 

This is dangerous.

They are going to be much more recognisable soon, as their dream gets closer and closer. 

No one can find out they're doing this, just as no one could find out they were having sex. At one point, the fact that he was fucking another boy, another _driver_, seemed like the most embarrassing truth that could ever be discovered, but that was before Nico said the immortal words, "I think I'm transgender." 

Lewis went to school with the kid- Liam- and got along with him decently. He was a year older and they'd played for the school football team.

He doesn't know that the beautiful girl halfway on Lewis' lap is his karting teammate, and lacks the typical... female equipment.

"What's her name?" Liam asks, raising his eyebrows suggestively, not bothering to address Nico. Although it was disrespectful, it was probably for the best, because Nico's voice might give him- her- away. 

Lewis flounders. For some reason, despite how intelligent Nico is supposed to be, they hadn't even discussed this.

He thinks on the spot.

"Nicole," he decides, sounding strangled to his own ears, but Liam doesn't seem to notice. He just kind of- leers. It makes Lewis feel possessive, so he puts an arm around Nico- Nicole's shoulder, drawing her closer. 

She looks up at Liam and smiles shyly.

"She doesn't speak much English," Lewis adds.

"She doesn't need to when her mouth is full, right?" Liam laughs. He claps Lewis on the back and finds his way into the crowd.

The music is loud. Lewis' hand on Nicole's bare thigh feels clammy with sweat. He's nervous, but really turned on at the same time. Nicole looks so pretty, made up like a model. You couldn't even tell-

"All right?" Lewis asks in a low voice, nosing at the soft blond hair at Nicole's neck. 

She tilts her head back to kiss him instead, licking at the seam of his lips while somehow managing to maintain the facade of playful innocence. 

"I'm sorry he spoke about you like that," Lewis mumbles against her lips. Kissing Nico is still addictive; even after all the years they'd been fucking around with each other. 

All of this feels new, even though his friend insisted it isn't.

"I kind of liked it," she replies, flashing him the familiar grin that had been convincing him to get   
into trouble for years. "Nicole, hm?" she asks amusedly.

Lewis flushes. "I couldn't think of anything else. You should pick something better."

"You pick," Nico whispers, tenderly cupping Lewis' jaw, an unreadable yet strong emotion gleaming in his- her eyes. 

And Lewis realises that while he may never truly understand all the feelings and science behind changing gender, he understands the immense significance of choosing this name. He's touched.

Nico had been really upset the other day, admitting he wished he was a girl, and how he'd never be able to succeed in his career and be happy living as a man.

Lewis had no idea how to respond; completely clueless about gay stuff aside from how good Nico was at sucking his dick.  
But he was smitten, and hated to see his best friend so upset. He'd asked Nico if there was anything he could do to help. 

This was 'anything'. 

"Take me out and let me pretend to be your girlfriend," Nico begged. 

Lewis heard the note of desperation in his best friend's voice, so he'd reluctantly agreed. He didn't believe Nico could pull it off. He didn't believe anyone could pull it off. If you were born a man, that's what you always were. 

Looking at her like this, he's starting to reconsider. He's always believed Nico to be pretty, but right now, he- _she_ is in her element. She never does things by halves, so her makeup is perfect. Her hair is as long as Lewis has ever seen it, brushing her shoulders and curled by the hair straightener 'borrowed' from her mother. Her short dress exposes most of her thighs, skin shaven all over to be smooth and inviting. She wore padding within her bra to give herself some shape and Lewis can't keep his hands off. 

It's not all that which has convinced him. It's the way all the tension has melted away from Nico's, Nicole's shoulders. She looks happier, more confident with herself. All of this feels bizarrely natural, as though this was how they were always meant to be. 

When she grabs his hand and suggests they go home, promise lingering in her sultry expression, Lewis stands and takes both her hands in his.

"Was this okay? Was this what you wanted?" he asks, frowning. He hopes he did this right. He's trying his best, he has no clue what he's doing but he'll do anything to see Nico happy.

"Yes," Nico says simply, yet the depth of h-_her_ affection and gratitude still bleeds through.

When Lewis looks at her properly then, it isn't as though he's seeing through this feminine mask to the real Nico, the boy Nico; it's as though for the first time, he's looking at who she really is.


End file.
